The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is a critical component of the Leukemia SPORE application; it effectively demands the exploration of new ideas as pilot projects, development of new resources and implementation of new technologies that are the driving elements of translational research. This effort also provides the SPORE investigators with a renewable source of projects that can fully develop and replace existing SPORE projects that have been completed or have not fulfilled specific translational expectations. Rigorous solicitation of developmental proposals, along with a well-defined peer review process will be critical for implementation of an effective DRP. The DRP will seek to fund a broad range oif proposals that will enhance our existing SPORE Projects, from basic science investigation, population science, and innovative approaches toward prevention, diagnosis, and prognosis as well as experimental therapeutics. The Leukemia SPORE Executive Committee has selected Drs. Michael R. Grever and Clara D. Bloomfield to be Co-Leaders of the DRP. These investigators have important leadership positions in the OSUCCC and nationally in the field of leukemia research, with over 50 years of collectively mentoring junior people in this discipline. The DRP proposal provides evidence of our significant effort to support.pilot projects within the DRP, including strong institutional commitment of dollars and space in order to take maximum advantage of new research opportunities. The DRP provides documentation for our advertisement and solicitation plan, with special emphasis on women and minority physicians and scientists to participate in this endeavor. This is exemplified by two woman and two Hispanic minorities leading potential DRP projects. Additionally, our DRP is focused on involving other institutions with expertise to complement the research program in our SPORE as exemplified by two non-OSU DRP projects. The DRP leaders have developed a rigorous yet efficient review process with selection criteria that should prioritize those innovative and feasible applications that show either synergy with existing work and emphasis in areas that will ultimately broaden the scope of our Leukemia SPORE, while again emphasizing the recruitment of women and minorities to the DRP. Finally, the DRP will provide a broad plan for co-mentoring the funded DRP investigators, in order that they obtain input from basic, clinical, and biostatistical leaders, thus optimizing the likelihood of developing the project into a full SPORE project or other nationally funded independent grant.